You Cannot Beat Air Man!
You Cannot Beat Air Man! is the second episode of Total Drama Alphabet. The teams have been formed and are given their first challenge. They must go into the woods and defeat robot masters ala Megaman. One contestant complains all day which irriates his team and another wears a tutu! One Team defeats the most robot master but have no survivors which gives another team the victory and puts them on the chopping block. In the end somebody is voted off with six votes against them. Someone else takes their place on the team. Plot PART 1 Danielle is in the punishment shack due to losing the previous challenge and cannot understand why nobody likes her. She calls out for Duncan but Owen (who was using the shack's bathroom) explains Duncan isn't allowed to talk to her, he then remembers he isn't allowed to either. Danielle says how she and Duncan 'had a good time' which makes Courtney demand Duncan open the door so she can (presumably) attack Danielle. Danielle apologises and says she was desperate for conversation due to being lonely. Courtney promises to talk to Danielle the next day. Team Amazon are in the third place cabin. Rachel complains about the sleeping bags and Xuxa suggests she quits the game. Rachel denies the suggestion and says Frederique is her business and not Xuxa's. Percy tries to flirt with Rachel but gets punched in the face, Walter calls it the Batman move. Rachel says none of the boys should come into the girls side except Frederique. Frederique says it won't happen when Alistair says it isn't allowed. Alistair pokes Frederique and says it better not; Frederique responds by grabbing Alistair's hand and telling him not to touch him. Rachel questions why she has to be on a team of losers; Katrina asks which team isn't full of losers though Rachel says everyone is a loser. Rachel and Xuxa end up arguing during which Rachel calls Xuxa fat. The team, due to this, do not get a very good night's sleep. Team Moon are in the second place cabin. Veronica notes that there are two bunk beds, thus one girl will have to sleep on the floor and says she will. Hank suggests sending a girl into the guys room so everyone has a bed; Todd suggests Nicole as "a lesbian won't try anything funny". Jennie offers to sleep on the floor; Stephanie meanwhile gets into one of the top bunks. Quincy suggests making Elizabeth sleep on the floor as she 'deserves it'. After a few moments of silence Elizabeth gets into one of the beds. Todd insults Veronica and hits on Nicole which earns him a kick in the balls. Later on in the guys side of the cabin Quincy wonders why the girls don't mind bunking with Elizabeth. Todd soon says some sexist words and says how Nicole is hot so she can stay but the others should go. Hank says Jennie is cute but Todd warns him about her temper. Team Himalayas are in the first place cabin. Ophelia is excited about all the stuff in there and annoys Leanne by messing up his hair. Yancy tries to fix Leanne's hair but only makes it worse. Ophelia says she and Isis can have a slumber party as Isis is 'awesome'. Isis agrees though doesn't let Candice join them. In the confessional Candice asks if she is really that bad. Elsewhere in the first place cabin George tries to find his way around one of the rooms, Bob asks if he needs help but George says he's fine. Bob asks George if he can fly due to 'having super powers'. George says he can't fly though Bob says Batman can't either but he's still super. George explains Batman doesn't have super powers. Bob then teases George about liking Danielle; George denies this but Bob says he'll tell the other guys Danielle is his girlfriend. Bob also asks if George 'sees black'. George explains he wouldn't recognise the color even if he was seeing it. Ophelia is then shown painting Isis' nails; Isis admits she likes Quincy but wants Stephanie to have him. Isis says she tries to be nice but other people make her mean. Ophelia suggests not listening to them. Rain is annoyed that she can't compete; Charlotte gives her a present to make up for it which turns out to be a prank. Rain chases after Charlotte while Elli offers Alyssa a bet that Rain won't kill her, Alyssa thinks that Rain won't as well. The next morning at breakfast the contestants are given pancakes for breakfast. Candice tries to sit with Ophelia and Isis but Isis doesn't let her. Much to Danielle's shock she is not getting pancakes and is getting brown glop from Chef Hatchet. George offers her his pancakes; Danielle takes one. Chef Hatchet tries to take her pancakes away but Danielle simply picks him up and throws him out the door. Rachel, Xuxa and Katrina enter; Katrina suggests the former two get some alone time with Frederique. They attempt to flirt with him but Frederique says he'd like some time to himself. Izzy announces the challenge. She says Danielle should try to win because if she doesn't she will be automatically eliminated. The challenge is based on Mega Man according to Walter; the teams have to hunt down twenty of the ex contestants who are dressed as robot masters. the team that defeats the most robot masters wins, and if a team has no survivors they lose. The health bars are handed out and boxes of weapons are also dished out. All of the contestants fight over the boxes except Danielle (as she has last pick) and Walter (because he says it won't matter what he is left with). PART 2 After the break Izzy lets Danielle pick a weapon. Danielle says to Bridgette that it's hard being perfect though adds Bridgette wouldn't know about that which annoys Bridgette. Danielle asks if Quick Blades are to do with Quick Man though Bridgette says she doesn't know. Danielle thanks Bridgette for helping and leaves into the woods while the surfer girl wonder how she even helped Danielle. Team Amazon argue with each other, mostly Rachel and Xuxa. When Alistair insults Katrina Xuxa slaps him which Walter finds funny. They come across Centaur Man/Trent. Rachel insults Gwen which makes Trent angry. He begins to attack Rachel to lower her health; Rachel didn't know how to fire her blades until Katrina tells her to throw them like a frisbee. Rachel defeats Centaur Man but is told she cannot pick her weapons back up so this makes it possible to run out. This makes things harder for Katrina as her weapon is a one time use only. Ophelia is dressed in a tutu while with the rest of Team Himalayas and screams loudly at the robot masters to come out wherever they are. This annoys Leanne and when Ophelia messes up his hair he says he'll sue her if she keeps doing it. When Candice attempts to defend him Leanne calls her a 'disgusting slut'. When George asks if 'she' ever stops complaining Leanne threatens to sue for defamation. The team comes across Sheep Man/Beth. Ophelia throws Leanne at Beth which starts to damage him. Beth suggests Leanne get off her while he damands she get out from underneath him. Ophelia attacks Leanne which eliminates him from the challenge much to his anger. The team manage to defeat Beth however. Team Moon walk through the woods and Stephanie asks what the point of the challenge is. When Veronica asks what the point of anything is Stephanie asks why they bought her along to which Hank replies that they are a team. When Stephanie asks how it betters them as people Jennie explains it lets them get in touch with nature and tells Stephanie to admire the cute squirrels. After Elizabeth agrees it; nice in the woods Todd and Stephanie argue until Scissors Man/ DJ appears. When he sees Elizabeth he surrenders and 'defeats himself'. As the team move on Jennie angrily slaps DJ for being afraid of Elizabeth. Leanne asks why the team is still doing the challenge when he's been eliminated. He gets pissed ''when Ophelia puts a sticker on his forehead. Leanne declares he'll sue Ophelia. Isis calls him a 'privileged white girl' to which Leanne yells he is a man. Bob gets confused if Leanne is really a guy or a girl. George tells Leanne he's only encouraging Ophelia and says he doesn't blame her. In response Leanne pushes George over much to the other's shock as George is blind. Candice lifts him up by his color and Leanne bites Candice twice. Candice throws him into a tree and knocks him unconscious. Isis and Candice manage to defeat Napalm Man/ Duncan though Isis refuses a high five from Candice. Team Amazon come across Pointy Man// Justin and effortlessly take him down in one hit. Rachel tries to show off for Frederique though he looks uncomfortable. Danielle follows Team Himalayas but trips over a stick and hurries off. Isis rhetorically asks why Danielle kis following them; Ophelia thinks she means Leanne and asks why, he says she's on her 'pathetic team'. Ophelia says not for long. She then yells they are voting Leanne off. Isis agrees but says she didn't mean Leanne. George says he heard 'her' too. Isis asks how he knows it was a she and George makes an excuse. In the confessional George says he knows it was Danielle who was following them. Pretty soon Team Himalayas come across Train Man/ LeShawna. LeShawna makes a REALLY bad train joke that even she admits is stupid. Ophelia goes into hysterics over it and explains the joke though Isis doesn't see why it is so funny. Leanne says it's because she is 'somewhat' normal and Ophelia is broken. LeShawna says she would aim for Leanne if she knew how to use her weapon. Team Amazon easily defeat Flower Man/ Ezekiel who questions that he should have a shield. Katrina points out how well Rachel is doing to Frederique but he doesn't know why. Team Himalayas managed to defeat Train Man/ LeShawna but lost Ulysses during the battle. Due to Leanne the team begins arguing; Candice is the only one to notice Rock Man / Eva. Candice and Eva go one on one and although Candice is eliminated she manages to defeat Eva right before Eva beats her. Candice offers Eva a handshake and she accepts. Team Amazon beat Spinner Man / Geoff and Walter says that Rachel's weapon is too cheap for a real player to use. Katrina tells him to lighten up as they are winning, though Alistair points out they have no way of knowing that they are winning. Danielle comes across Gemini Man/ Katie and Sadie. She runs away so that she can lure them to Team Himalayas. She also runs into Isis because 'she deserves it'. Team Himalayas manage to beat Katie and Sadie as they 'attacked before they were ready'. Candice was on the way back to camp when Danielle comes across her. Danielle unintentially and repeatedly offends Candice. Candice soon tells Danielle to leave her alone and Candice cries in the confessional. Team Amazon battles Pharaoh Man; most of the team's weapons have no effect on him and he manages to eliminate Frederique. Rachel is horrified by this. Noah notices Xuxa's weapon; Xuxa usues it on Noah and beats him. She asks if Frederique is watching but Rachel smugly says he has already left. Danielle skips through the forest and comes across Toad Man/ Tyler. She easily beats him despite Tyler telling her to let him do 'his deadly rain dance'. Team Himalayas confront Jem Woman / Lindsay; George activates his bubble shield which (to him) does nothing. Bob and Ophelia get distracted by the bubbles. When the battle begins Leanne calls the others absolutally pathetic; in response Ophelia spins into him. In the confessional Isis notes that they lost Bob and Yancy in that battle but as they have defeated seven robot masters they cannot lose. Team Moon find Skull Man / Gwen. Gwen mentions Elizabeth trial and prepares to fight. Veronica gives up and says Gwen wins. Todd goes down despite having life left as he may not have had a chance to do that later. He also refuses to fight Gwen as 'only heroes fight villains'. Stephanie says she's surrounded by idiots. Team Himalayas have come across Spike Man/ Courtney and are trying to defeat her. Isis tries to talk Courtney out of fighting them since they have already done enough to win. Courtney says she 'cannot allow that' and manages to get Isis out. Ophelia throws George at Courtney which does a fair bit of damage. Before Courtney can do anything else George activates his bubble shield repeatedly which defeats Courtney. Leanne says that was 'pathetic' and Isis responds by dragging him off back to camp and wishes Ophelia and George good luck. Ophelia says they don't need luck because they have George. She then throws George at a tree and says 'watch out for that tree'. Danielle battles Glove Man/ Owen; he attempts to attack her but when he throws his weapon it comes nowhere near Danielle. Danielle thus manages to beat Owen. Walter complains about Lightning Man / Cody's style of play due to his attacks doing more damange than Izzy had said after Cody defeats him. Cody also defeats Alistair who complains about it. Cody notes that only the girls are left. Rachel battles Cody and says he should stop chasing Gwen; Cody says he already has a girlfriend which Rachel misinterprets as Cody thinking SHE is his girlfriend. This starts another argument between Rachel and Xuxa. Ophelia and George are the only members left for Team Himalayas; as they talk (or Ophelia talks and George half listens) they come across Quick Man/ Izzy. Izzy defeats George before he realises what is happening. Ophelia and Izzy begin to battle Danielle appears. she trips Ophelia and holds her down so that Danielle herself won't lose. Ophelia whispers something unknown to Danielle who takes off. Ophelia then resumes her battle with Izzy. Danielle runs off and literally runs into Air Man/ Harold. Harold tells her to prepare for battle. Harold proves to be a formidable opponent and states that 'you cannot defeat Air Man'. Despite this claim Danielle manages to beat Harold with a single hit on her life bar remaining. Team Amazon (which is now down to Rachel, Katrina and Xuxa) talk about how Katrina never got to use her weapon. Katrina said it would have worked on one particular robot master who they did not see. Quick Man/ Izzy arrives and Katrina immediently activates her stop watch. Izzy is very quickly defeated because of this. Izzy tells the girls that no robot masters are left in the challenge and that it's time to annouch the results. Back at camp Izzy announces the results. Team Himalayas beat eight robot masters, more than anyone else. Team Amazon beat seven robot masters. Danielle beat three robot masters ... and Team Moon only beat two robot masters. Stephanie complains that this is completely unfair because they couldn't find anyone to fight. Izzy reveals however that Team Himalayas had zero survivors which means they lost and that, in fact, Team Amazon won. This means Team Himalayas has to vote somebody off. Todd laughs at Team Himalayas and says it 'sucks to be them'. At the Bonfire Pit the eight members of Team Himalayas sit on their seats; Izzy, Bridgette and Danielle arrive with a tray of Alphabet Blocks. Izzy speaks to the contestants in Spanish, which Danielle says is really, really bad Spanish. Izzy explains the rules of the ceremony and begins handing out the alphabet blocks. George gets the first one but takes a while feeling his way around to get to Izzy; Danielle ends up heliping him over to Izzy. After George the alphabet blocks are given to Bob, Ulysses, Isis, Yancy and Ophelia. Ophelia taunts Leanne that she got one. One alphabet block is left and Candice and Leanne are still without one. Leanne says the next block had bloody better be his. After a dramatic pause Candice is given the last alphabet block which leaves Leanne as the first person voted out. He looks like he was going to scream but Izzy presses a button which makes his chair spring violently upwards and sends him into the sky screaming all the way. Danielle then becomes a member of Team Himalayas which the others aren't too happy about. Ophelia admits in the confessional that she lost to Izzy on purpose because she wanted Leanne gone and felt bad for Danielle. Izzy ends the episode and calls the show 'Total Drama Kumquat'. After that she leaps on Ezekiel's back and says they should play canasta; Ezekiel says she always wins and Izzy replies it wouldn't be fun if she didn't. After that the episode ends. Results Winners: Team Amazon Second Place: Danielle, Team Moon Losers: Team Himalayas Voted Off: Leanne Votes Bob: Leanne Candice: Leanne George: Leanne Isis: Leanne Leanne: Ophelia Ophelia: Leanne Ulysses: Candice Yancy: Leanne ''TOTAL Leanne: 6 Candice: 1 Ophelia: 1 Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Alphabet Episodes